


Cricket in Regent's Park (tr)

by Sweetiepookie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Mollcroft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiepookie/pseuds/Sweetiepookie
Summary: [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic] C'est un agréable jour d'été à Londres et Mycroft trouve son poisson rouge à Regent's Park.





	Cricket in Regent's Park (tr)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cricket in Regent's Park](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361356) by [Wetislandinthenorthatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic). 



Mycroft poussa un soupir exaspéré. D'abord Sherlock lui avait envoyé un message avec pour instruction de prendre différents paquets chez Abdul et de les apporter à Baker Street. Maintenant une note sur la porte alertait Mycroft que Sherlock était à Regent's Park et attendait que les articles y soient livrés.

Quant Mycroft arriva près de la haie, il les vit – le lot entier. C'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Ils semblaient faire une sorte de fête. Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel. Maintenant il savait ce qu'était les sacs.

\- Ouai ! Le repas est là !

Sherlock se dirigea vers lui pour prendre les sacs des mains de Mycroft pendant que les autres l'applaudissaient.

\- J'vous l'avait dit qu'il viendrait ! Même le Gouvernement Britannique est autorisé à sortir quand le soleil brille !

Mycroft envoya à son frère un regard méprisant tandis qu'il sondait la scène : Mrs. Hudson, Greg Lestrade, Kathy la femme de Greg (hmmm, amants ou de retour dans le lit conjugal ? Se demanda Mycroft), John, Mary, Sherlock et Molly étaient présents. Il y avait des couvertures, une chaise longue, et divers autres choses (battes de cricket, livres, magazines) qui indiquaient que ce rassemblement allait durer toute la journée. Mycroft secoua la tête. Quel calamité.

\- Sherlock il est évident que vous vous êtes installés avec l'intention de rester là pendant des heures. Pourquoi ce détour à Baker Street ? Demanda Mycroft en fronçant les sourcils.

Sherlock déballa la nourriture et regarda son frère d'un air interrogateur :

\- Si je t'avais dit que nous étions au parc serais-tu venu ?

\- Non, répondit Mycroft avec un regard impassible.

Sherlock donna un haussement d'épaule et sourit.

\- Tu restes pour la nourriture arabe cher frère, demanda gentiment Sherlock.

\- Non. Mycroft fixa Sherlock. Quelqu'un doit garder un œil sur les affaires pendant que tout le pays est dehors à apprécier le soleil.

Alors que Mycroft se tournait pour partir, il remarqua un livre posé sur l'une des couvertures. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se baissait pour le ramasser.

\- Oh ! Désolée. C'est le mien.

Molly se précipita vers lui. Elle prit le livre de sa main et caressa la couverture comme si elle était gênée. Molly chercha nerveusement son sac pour le ranger à l'intérieur.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il était déjà sorti, dit Mycroft doucement.

\- Um. Désolée. Vous connaissez ce livre ?

Molly leva les yeux vers Mycroft avec surprise.

\- Oui. C'est mon auteur français préféré mais je ne savais pas qu'il était déjà sortit en livre de poche, expliqua Mycroft.

Molly baissait maintenant les yeux sur le livre dans ses mains.

\- Il est sorti. Bien évidement qu'il l'est. Désolée. Je veux dire qu'il n'est pas sorti en poche ici. En France oui. Mais je suppose que vous pouvez avoir un livre de France assez facilement. Ma tante à une librairie à Paris donc elle me l'a envoyé.

Molly semblait penaude. Elle en avait trop dit. Elle en disait toujours trop.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous parliez français.

Il y eut un léger choc sur le visage de Mycroft. Il était fier de savoir la plupart des choses sur les amis de Sherlock. Il n'était pas sûr de comment ce fait lui avait échappé.

\- Molly ! Viens prendre de la nourriture avant que nous mangions tout, l'appela Sherlock avec la bouche pleine de falafels.

\- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rester ? Il y a plein de nourriture, demanda Molly.

\- Après mûre réflexion je vais me joindre à vous, dit Mycroft en souriant.

Ils marchèrent pour rejoindre les autres. Sherlock lança un regard à John qui haussa les sourcils qui se tourna pour voir Greg étouffer un sourire.

Tandis qu'ils mangèrent leur repas, Molly et Mycroft discutèrent en français. Le français de Molly n'était pas juste usuel, il était parfait, sans une pointe d'accent anglais. Mycroft fut impressionné. Très impressionné. Molly très gentiment et avec douceur le taquina sur sa prononciation et sa conjugaison formelle maladroite.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent que tout le monde avait fini de manger et que les garçons se préparaient à jouer au cricket.

\- Mycroft ! Joue avec nous, appela Sherlock depuis là où il se tenait avec John et Greg.

Ils étaient sur un carré d'herbe légèrement éloigné de l'île des couvertures.

Mycroft regarda avec une expression qui indiquait qu'il avait entendu une voix de son enfance. Il était évident qu'il avait entendu ce plaidoyer à de très nombreuses reprises - mais pas depuis de très nombreuses années.

\- Sherlock je suis à peine habillé pour le cricket, dit Mycroft.

\- Tu as ton costume d'été en lin. Pour toi, c'est l'équivalent d'un short et des tongs, rétorqua Sherlock avec un sourire.

Mycroft soupira et regarda Molly qui lui souriait.

\- Vas-y. Ils ont besoin d'un de plus.

Mycroft soutint le regard de Molly quand il ôta sa cravate. Tout le monde se réjouit et applaudit alors qu'il enlevait ses chaussures et chaussettes et remontaient les jambes de son pantalons. En souriant, il enleva son manteau et le tendit à Molly. Elle le plia et le posa à côté du reste de ses vêtements.

Retroussant ses manches, il se dirigea vers les joueurs de cricket.

\- Que quelqu'un appelle l'Argentine. C'est maintenant leur chance, sourit Sherlock.

Mycroft lui adressa un sourire ironique.

Le mémorable après midi d'été continua. Les garçons jouèrent au cricket pendant que les dames discutaient, lisaient les magazines et faisaient la sieste au soleil. Mycroft passa une grande partie du match de cricket à regarder Molly en cachette - ce qu'il espérait cacher derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Elle portait une robe d'été en coton bleu clair sans manches et décolletée. Elle descendait juste un peu en dessous de ses genoux. Il était sûr qu'elle avait des chaussures quelque part, mais comme tout le monde, elle était pieds nus.

Elle était assise avec Mary et Kathy pendant que Mrs. Hudson dormait sur la chaise longue à l'ombre.

\- Quelqu'un t'apprécie ! La taquina Mary.

\- Arrête ça ! Il ne le fait pas. C'est le frère de Sherlock. Je suis juste la personne qui garde des morceaux de cadavres pour son frère, expliqua Molly. C'est tout.

Kathy donna à Mary un regard complice.

\- Molly, tu as eu un bleu quand la balle de cricket à toucher ta jambe plus tôt ? Demanda Kathy.

Molly remonta l'ourlet de sa robe, exposant la plus grande partie de sa jambe, tout en se tournant sur le côté pour regarder la moitié de sa cuisse gauche.

Un cri provint du match de cricket.

\- Mycroft ! Comment diable as-tu pu manquer ça ? Gronda John. Tout ce que tu devais faire c'était lever tes mains !

Molly tira rapidement sa jupe vers le bas sur ses jambes, les serrant. Elle enfouit son visage écarlate dans ses genoux. Mary et Kathy éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tu vois ! On te l'avait dit !

Le match de cricket continua. Les regards volés entre Molly et Mycroft continuèrent aussi nonchalamment que possible. Tous deux pensant la même chose : « Est-ce que c'est vraiment en train d'arriver ? »

\- Les garçons ! Pause thé ! Appela Mary. 

Les garçons arrêtèrent de jouer et revinrent vers les couvertures discutant joyeusement entre eux au sujet des bêtises du match.

Molly s'approcha de Mycroft avec un bouteille d'eau.

\- Voilà, il fait vraiment chaud tu as besoin de boire.

Mycroft prit la bouteille et la remercia.

\- Oh mon dieu ! S'écria Molly et se précipita vers son sac.

Elle revint en un éclair et serrait un tube dans sa main.

\- Tu as oublié de mettre de la crème solaire. On l'a tous fait avant que tu arrives et maintenant tu vas avoir un coup de soleil.

Sans réfléchir Molly tendit la main et commença à mettre la crème sur le côté du cou de Mycroft.

Mycroft se raidit.

\- Oh ! Oh !

Molly réalisa soudain ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Je suis désolée, bégaya-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te toucher. J'étais seulement... um... um... oh... Désolée, désolée, désolée, maintenant tu vas probablement m'envoyer à la Tour*

Molly sembla sincèrement effrayée. Après le choc initial que son espace personnel ait été, non seulement envahi, mais aussi touché, Mycroft prit une profonde respiration et voulut se détendre. Mycroft baissa les yeux vers elle et sourit.

\- Je peux t'assurer qu'un voyage à la Tour n'est pas justifié pour la seule personne, à part Maman, qui me met de la crème solaire. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Mycroft tourna sa tête pour exposer son cou le plus possible et tira le col de sa chemise pour que Molly applique la crème solaire là aussi.

Ses mains et la lotion étaient froides contre sa peau légèrement brûlante. Quand Molly finit, Mycroft la remercia et fut surpris de sentir une pointe de tristesse que ce soit fini.

Greg, John et Sherlock se tenait en ligne à une petite distance, avec les bras croisés buvant leurs bouteilles d'eau en observant Molly et Mycroft.

\- Regardez-moi ça, soupira Greg. Qui l'aurait cru ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu venir, dit John.

Sherlock ne dit rien.

\- Pimms** ou cricket ? demanda Greg.

\- Pimms ! Fut la réponse retentissante de tout le monde.

Une carafe de Pimms fut faite et distribuée. Tout le monde s'étendit sur les couvertures appréciant maintenant le soleil de fin d'après-midi. John et Mary se bécotaient, Greg et Kathy discutaient – elle souriait et riait alors qu'il racontait les escapades de la semaine dernière au travail. Sherlock et Mycroft étaient allongés sur le dos l'un à côté de l'autre. Molly était allongée près d'eux sur le ventre, ses genoux fléchis et les chevilles croisées lisant un _magazine_.

Mycroft ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit Molly bouger. Elle rangeait les affaires dans son sac, se préparant à partir. Mycroft se redressa sur ses coudes.

\- Tu pars?

\- Oui. Je viens juste de réaliser l'heure, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Laisse-moi te reconduire chez toi, offrit Mycroft en se levant.

\- Oh non. Non, je ne vais pas à la maison. Je vais à un concert, expliqua Molly.

\- Oh, dit Mycroft doucement sautant à la mauvaise conclusion.

\- Non ! Oh ! Désolée non ! S'écria Molly une fois qu'elle réalisa à quoi il pensait. En fait je ne vais pas à un concert, techniquement je joue pendant le concert.

Mycroft sembla surpris – un autre morceau vital d'information manquait. Il fit une note mental de revoir et mettre à jours les différents documents quand il serait de retour au bureau.

Molly sortit un étui de hautbois de son sac pour prouver à Mycroft qu'elle jouerait effectivement au concert.

\- Tu vois ? Hautbois. Je joue dans un groupe et ce soir on a un concert.

Elle tendit à Mycroft un flyer. Il regarda la liste des chansons. Molly était à l'évidence une très bonne musicienne.

\- Puis je... Commença Mycroft mais Molly le coupa.

\- Oh non ! Désolée, pas ce soir. Je serais trop nerveuse si je sais que tu es là.

Elle rougit et gloussa. Ils se sourient.

\- Ça a été un plaisir de passer la journée avec toi Molly Hooper, dit Mycroft.

Il se leva pour qu'il puisse lui tendre la main et l'aider à se lever.

\- Moi aussi, dit Molly en se tenant face à lui maladroitement, elle avait rapidement lâché la main avec laquelle il l'avait aidée et fouillait profondément dans son sac.

\- Voilà, Molly tendit le livre qu'il avait admiré plus tôt à Mycroft. Tu peux le lire. Il ne me reste que quelques chapitres. Quand tu aurais fini tu peux me téléphoner ou juste le déposer à la morgue. Tu sais où me trouver, dit Molly gaiement tandis qu'elle notait son numéro de téléphone sur la couverture.

\- Merci. Oui je t'appellerai.

Mycroft baissa les yeux sur le livre dans ses mains. Molly se tourna et descendit rapidement le sentier, se retournant seulement pour un bref regard. Mycroft la regarda partir. Sa main offrit un petit salut inconscient.

Quand elle fut hors de vue, Mycroft se rassit à côté de Sherlock.

\- Tu vas l'appeler ? Demanda Sherlock toujours couché sur le dos, les yeux fermés.

Mycroft ne dit rien.

\- Je pense que tu devrais, dit Sherlock.

Mycroft fronça un sourcil en regardant Sherlock.

\- Oui fais de ton mieux Mycroft. Invite-la, dine avec elle, fais-la tomber désespérément amoureuse de toi, puis quand tu la largueras et briseras son cœur en milliers de morceaux j'aurais finalement l'excuse dont j'ai besoin pour te tuer une bonne fois pour toute, dit Sherlock d'un ton monotone.

Sherlock contracta ses abdos, attendant le coup de poing.

Il ne vint pas.

\- Tu savais qu'elle parle parfaitement français ? Demanda Mycroft à voix basse.

\- Oui. Elle aussi passable en japonais mais étrangement son allemand est épouvantable, répondit Sherlock, les yeux toujours clos.

\- Tu savais qu'elle jouait du hautbois, demanda Mycroft.

\- Oui. Elle m'invite toujours à ses concerts, fut la réponse de Sherlock.

\- Tu y vas ? Demanda Mycroft perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Jamais. Tu sais comment je me sens avec les instruments à anches double, se moqua Sherlock.

Mycroft était silencieux. Il continua de regarder le livre qu'il tournait encore et encore dans ses mains, distraitement.

\- Eh bien, eh bien eh bien, cher frère, dit Sherlock se soulevant avec ses coudes. Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais pas seul.

\- Je ne savais pas que je l'étais Sherlock, soupira Mycroft, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte il y a 12 minutes.

****~ THE END ~** **

**Author's Note:**

> (*) La Tour: La tour de Londres
> 
> (**) Pimms est une marque de boisson alcoolisée populaire en Angleterre surtout dans le sud. Elle est très appréciée l'été pendant les événements mondains. On le boit comme du sirop avec de la limonade par exemple)
> 
> On a perdu Mycroft : complètement à l'Ouest et ses dossiers ne sont mêmes pas à jour...
> 
> Un grand merci à Wetislandinthenorthatlantic xx
> 
> Deux petites différences culturelles qui m'ont fait exploser de rire : - Tandis qu'aux USA on a le mythe du footballeur et de la pompom girl version britannique ça donne le joueur de criquet et la musicienne. – En Angleterre on dise pause thé... Alors qu'en France on ne va pas se mentir c'est plutôt « apéro !! » qu'on entend le plus.


End file.
